


Thomewt：Just go

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Thomas已经有些想那个金发男孩了.“Hey，”Thomas忍不住想要吸引Newt，虽然Newt时刻都被他吸引。
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：Just go

Thomas已经有些想那个金发男孩了，他这位有着漂亮眼睛的英国朋友最近回到了英国和他祖父住上一段时间。

可能网上还能联系，但Thomas真的不想忍受。他们在这个事情发生前一周才开始交往，现在这个情况算是苦不堪言。

Newt，这个名字在Thomas大脑里周旋不停，几乎不给他多余的空间。如果问他是在Newt离开后多长时间开始想的，那么答案就是一秒以后。

他坐在停在机场里的车上，却久久不想回家。

回家后忘记了几点，他也不知道自己熬夜了多久，直到他看到了对方打来平安抵达的消息才蹦上了床。只是他迫不及待的在手机上输入一连串的字母，直到他发现自己错过了和Minho出门的约定时间。

《嘿，你已经失魂落魄到失忆了吗？》Minho这位亚洲朋友并没有生气，只是在他一通电话打断忘事者的键盘输入后如此调侃起来。他和Newt也是多年好友，这次交往他在背后主力不少，自然也是能理解他们。

“我没有失魂落魄，”Thomas干巴巴的说道。不知道为何，当他躺在床上接起这通电话时，他感觉昏昏欲睡。

《伙计，实话告诉我，你是不是一晚上没睡？》对方声音故意带着猜测，其实Minho料到了一切，他忍不住憋笑起来，《你简直比思春的女孩子还要可怜。》

“我不是思春的女孩子，我也不可怜！你快闭嘴，对于…对于我忘记时间这件事….我很抱歉，”本来要反驳下去，结果却发现自己的过失而口气弱了不少，他最后对于老友满怀歉意。

《你的声音听起来糟糕极了，我今天一点也不想和一个口气听起来好像漏气皮球的人出门，》Minho在说这句话之前似乎大大吐了口气，Thomas可以想到对面他玩笑般无奈的样子，很快他听到了老友语重心长的声音，《你现在给我躺在床上睡觉，挂了你的手机，和Newt道晚安。你和他还有这大好时间，你还能看到他。》

“你说的对，”Thomas很快说服了自己，“请再次接受我的道歉，Min。我睡完会联系你。”

这通电话由Minho先挂断。第二天和第三天，Thomas都平安度过。他和Minho还有Teresa出去疯了两天，很可惜的是他发现并没用。他会和Newt打字，发去照片，看着Newt谈论英国那些让他怀念的事物。可以说一切都反效果，Thomas觉得越发糟糕起来，也许就和Minho说的一样，他就和思春的女孩一样，可能更糟，比如发情的动物。

提不起劲来，这一晚他没怎么喝酒。本该头脑清醒，可以Newt不在他们的朋友圈就好像缺少了一个重要的主角，没人能high起来。Thomas回到自己的公寓里，坐在电脑前却感觉视线很空。不知道何时，他上了机票购买的网页，鼠标箭头停在“购买”上。

Newt怀念英国，就和他的口音一样，也许这是他一辈子改变不了的，所以他也一辈子都会爱上这个地方。他也想念他的祖父，挺他讲年轻时的故事，以及陪他一起給祖母的墓碑鲜了花束。

可以享受下午茶，也可以享受那漫漫历史的街道，但他还是想念Thomas，

他计算着时差，但是他知道Thomas不甘入睡，所以他会哄着对方，虽然是隔着屏幕。也许可以通个电话或者拨打视频，可是最开始的日子总要陪陪祖父，他们的夜晚生活虽然充满了老人的闲聊和亲戚的热闹，可是并不给他自己的时间。

Newt每天都梦到Thomas，他觉得自己一定中毒了。可是刚交往的人不就是这样吗？觉得自己甘愿中毒更深。

所以当他喝了点小酒入睡后，第二天却在昏沉下早早醒来。老人总是比年轻人醒的早，可是这次他的祖父却没有醒来。看了看时间，Newt发现自己睡眠质量很差，但是他告诉自己只是时差问题。

他想着也许Thomas还没睡，便发出去了一个信息，可是没人回。

他几度看向手机，依旧平静。放弃了去冰箱里拿果汁，他随便接了点凉水润湿喉咙。蹑手蹑脚的出了门，还好这个老旧门板的被名声没有吵醒祖父。

清晨的空气还带着湿润的凉意，昨夜的雨在路边弄出来积水，即使干掉的地方看起来依旧潮湿得发出来阴郁色调。

Newt沿着路没有目的的走，经过他身边的人和车少得可怜，回想一下也许都能数过来。他最后爬上了路边高墙，沿着不算高的墙檐慢步，冷气让他缩起来脖子手插在紧身牛仔裤兜里。直到前面几个雕像挡住了他的去路，他没有兴趣研究那些等距的雕像之间有哪些不同，只是靠着最边上的那一座坐了下来，凉意透过裤子的布料传送给他。

他有点不知道自己在做什么，开始无聊发慌，手机安静的要命。他给自己鼓劲，大脑里盘算今天的行程，可是他没什么地方可以去。他觉得冷得够可以了，蜷起腿抱在双臂下，他前后微微晃着身体后背拍打在青铜向上。

突然的，他被一个东西罩住了脑袋。也许不算是罩住，而是被拍住。那个东西从下面被抛上来，但是因为重量很轻而没能抛上他头顶，而是落在了他身侧，其中一部分甩在了他的脸上。

Newt反射性扯下来，却发现那是一件他很熟悉的外套。再熟悉不过了，只是不是他的。

“Hi，Blond，”他听到恶作剧般的打招呼，这也是他最熟悉不过的声音，就是他要的那个声音。

低头看下去，他看到Thomas恶作剧般的表情，笑得灿烂却温柔。Newt怀念那个眼神，从他临行后的下一秒便是。

“你躲在那里多久了，Tommy？”也许太过于吃惊，Newt反而异常淡定。就和他们两个人行为都一样，Thomas安静的在下面望着他。

黑发男孩勾起一侧嘴角跳起来眉毛让脸歪歪的看起来很风趣，耸了耸肩，“我沿着墙角一路刚来，怕你发现。”

Newt也忍不住学起来他的样子，却没说话。他套上了外套，其实以前没少穿过Thomas抛来的衣服。

“Hey，”Thomas忍不住想要吸引Newt，虽然Newt时刻都被他吸引。Thomas迫不及待了，他在下面张开手，Newt俯视下来的画面被呆着潮湿感的柏油路涂满了灰黑色，但是却让Thomas的颜色更加鲜明。

“不打算给我个拥抱吗？我忍受了好几个小时经济舱那糟糕的椅背，”Thomas其实很少会开玩笑，但是对Newt却开过不少，虽然甜言蜜语比玩笑机率更多。

Newt听到自己压制不住的心情随着忍不住的笑意从喉咙深处伴随呼吸滚落出来，他从墙上不再顾及那么多的一跃而下，落在那个比这个城市这个国家更让他怀念的怀抱中。他的重量实实在在的被Thomas承受住，Thomas和他一起笑着抱着挂在脖子上的金发男孩原地转了半圈，但是最后还是站不稳的靠到了墙壁上滑落在了墙角。

“没站稳是你的错，”Newt依旧抱在他怀里，咯咯笑起来。

“我的错，”Thomas从没想过反驳。他收紧双臂搂紧怀里的人，对方贴在脸颊上的头发好闻的要命，他托起来Newt的脸，直视到那双眼睛里。Newt从来都不擅长逃脱Thomas的目光，他喜欢这样，所以吻了上去。

早上的天气太安静，而这一切仓促的相遇太鲁莽，但是他们有足够的热情。


End file.
